I will always have you (if only you give me a chance)
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: As soon as Reggie slid into the booth across from her; Veronica shot him down yet again. But then things honesty turn real, and serious when Betty joins them. Some truths are told, and felt. Better, and stronger friendships are cemeted by the end of the conversion.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #87 (Word) Press**

 _Author Note: This is mostly comic book verse not 'Riverdale' tv verse … so I'm not trying to be insulting to the whole cannon Varchie 'Riverdale' fans here with this Veggie pairing … I'm trying to shoot for some humor (which I obviously failed here) with the news that Camila Mendes IS in a relationship with Charles Melton (whom has been casted as the new Reggie Mantle)._

 _The only thing that I'm using in the 'Riverdale' tv verse is the fact that Veronica moved to Riverdale at the start of Sophmore year …. I'm not taking into play anything that happened in season two._

"What is it that you want Reggie." Veronica tiredly spoke as she sipped her double chocolate milkshake.

Reggie leaned forward into the table after he had finished sliding into the booth. "Give me a chance Veronica." He looked her intently in the eyes.

"No." Veronica sat back in the booth. "I have been telling you this since the first day of school. I'm not interested in you." Her left eye brow rose slightly. "Nor will I ever be."

"You honesty think Archie Andrews is your true knight and shinning armor." Reggie leaned back in the booth himself. "You honesty think ginger haired boy will really choose you at the end of the day." Sighing deeply. "You honesty think you and Archie Andrews will ride off in the sunset." His lips thinned. "I have known Archie Andrews our entire life."

Veronica sighed deeply. "I all ready know that Archie and I will never be happyily every after Reggie. I wouldn't do that to Betty." Her hands shook. "Although she is honesty fine that I'm dating him … I would never marry him. I will never live with him. I'm just fucking him right now is all."

"You deserve better." Reggie softly said. "Archie isn't a one woman guy. He is going to be wanting to have as many girls … women that he can throughout his life. Yeah he is in a relationship with you … but has he ever not allowed his eyes to drift whenever a good looking girl crosses his path?" He folded his arms tightly across his chest.

Veronica's eyes narrowed.

Reggie pressed his chest against the table as he leaned forward once more. "I will always have you; if only you will give me a chance." He swallowed.

"Why should I allow you to be with me. When you have treated Betty awful since the moment you hit puberty." Veronica spoke in a steely tone.

"I regret willing turning my back on Betty when I first started changing from being an innocent little boy … to an awkward preteen. I never once thought that I would go that route when I first realized what a few of my older cousins were going through." He shook his head.

"Hey guys." Betty spoke as she stopped in front of the booth.

Veronica's eyes turned from Reggie's to meet the smiling ones of her best friend. She watched in horror as the happiness of the blue green ones turned into deep confusion and worry. She realized that she was still allowing her rage to show through her eyes. "Hey B." She spoke in a soft and careful voice.

Betty swallowed. Her arms rose to cross against her waist. Her shoulders moved inwardly as she tried to fold within.

Veroncia slid out of the booth carefully and stood next to the blonde. "I'm sorry for worrying you B. This has _nothing_ to do with you. Reggie just got under my skin." She begged Betty to allow her to touch her.

Betty thought for a moment before she relaxed; moving so she could stand within touching distance from the brunette. Her head tilted to the right as she waited for Veronica to wrap her arms around her. She breathed easier as her head rested against Veronica's shoulder; right against her neck. Her eyes drifted closed as she allowed her system to calm down and relax. Her arms soon moved so they could wrap around Veronica and pulled the other girl a little tighter against her.

Reggie's eyes lowered to the table as the guilt ate at him.

Betty pulled away and gently pushed Veronica back into the booth; she followed next to her best female friend. "Okay so this is so getting old." She finally spoke. She looked across at Reggie then sideways into Veronica's eyes. "I'm _not_ angry at Reggie. So why are you angry at him on my behalf Veronica?" Her right eyebrow rose.

Veronica opened her mouth.

"Don't give me that tired old reason of Reggie turning his back on me the moment is puberty line Veronica Lodge." Betty spoke in a low voice. "I honesty wasn't hurt when Reggie went a little left field …" a sigh escaped her lips; "After all I _do_ have an older brother after all."

"He shouldn't have treated you the way he did when Chuck opened his mouth about …." Veronica's hands gripped her milkshake cup.

"When Chuck made sure that everyone knew about Dark!Betty." Betty spoke in a low and calm voice. "I always figured that would have been Reggie's gut reaction when he learned the truth about me. But that was what it was a _gut reaction_. Reggie has accepted that side of me."

Reggie swallowed. "I will forever feel ashamed of how I treated you Betty. To my dying day."

Betty's eyes turned to meet Reggie's ashamed ones. "It was a human emotion; Reg. I like said as soon as I fully knew what was going on myself … I knew once it got out … that the ones whom were closest to me would react like a mere human at the truth. But I always believed and trusted that anyone whom is truly closest to me, and respects me …. would still want to stay by myside."

"Always and forever." Reggie promised.

Betty turned her eyes back to Veronica's. "Reggie is like you Veronica." She spoke in a gentle tone. "He is working on being a better person."

Veronica swallowed the rage that almost had her open her mouth and blast Betty on using her old life back on her. But she took the time and really listened to what Betty told her. To allow the truth to enter her soul. "You are right B." She softly spoke. Her eyes turned to meet those of Reggie. "I am sorry Reggie. I was being unfair to you."

"I gave you every reason to." Reggie nodded.

Betty turned her attention on her friend. "Stop trying to steal Veronica from Archie; Reggie." She frowned.

Reggie opened his mouth to protest. But he knew that Betty still _wasn't_ ready to acept Archie Andrews truly for what he is. Perhaps in a few years … once Betty had even more distance from her hopeless childhood crush on Archie … then Betty would finally accept Archie for whom he truly is. "You are right … it is pretty low to try to snake another fellow's girl from right underneath him."

Betty nodded.

"I need to actually get home. Promised the folks that I would cook dinner tonight." Reggie started to slide out of the booth.

"You cook?" Veronica spoke.

Reggie paused before he fully stood to his feet. "Surprise. I actually a pretty great cook." He smiled as he removed himself fully from the booth. "See you two girls later." He turned and strolled towards the front.

"Learning something new every day." Veronica mused.

Betty turned her attention fully onto her once more. "Now tell me what is _really_ going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing Betty." Veronica shook her head. "I was just too pissed off with Reggie with his treatment of you … that I never allowed myself to go soft with him."

Betty sighed. "Reggie is in love with you."

"No he's not. He's just trying to get one up on Archie is all." Veronica sighed. "I'm not going to cheat on Archie. I'm not going to hurt Archie." She never allowed her eyes to leave Betty's blue green ones.

Betty nodded. "Okay." She shook her head. "Sorry for making you have to reassure me. But with Archie I'm just …."

"You are very protective of him." Veronica finished. "I understand B." _That's how I feel about you._

 **End**


End file.
